


Next Time

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Ragnar’s having a bad day. He knows exactly who to turn to for help.





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, NSFW, a little bit of choking, nipping, what else is new?

He keeps looking at you with that special look in his eyes. Your sitting down at a wooden table amongst your friends trying to ignore it but he keeps your focus. Your skin is burning beneath his gaze and damn if he wasn’t make you tingle.

Especially when you watch as he places his cup down on the table and you see the tip of his tongue dart out between his parted lips. Your eyes focus on his fingers as they reach up, cup his jaw and slowly travel down to his beard. He strokes it slowly as his eyes gleam with lust.

You fidget under his stare and do everything you can to slow your heart rate. But you can’t stop looking at his lips and that tongue. Your captivated by your king and heat grows between your thighs.

Without saying a word you leap from your seat and head out of the great Hall. Your breathing grows heavy as you hear footsteps behind you. Little tingles travel down your spine as you try to turn down the hall and find the nearest exit. But instead your met with a big open room with a freshly made bed.

Your knees grow weak as you feel hot breath on the nape of your neck. A pair of hands grab your biceps and you feel a hard chest press into your back. You draw in a quick breath.

“It’s been a long time Y/N.” He whispers.

Your stomach clenches as his warm breath kisses the back of your ear. He grinds his erection into your back as his hands travel up to your shoulders. The stings holding your dress become untied and the material falls to the floor.

“So it has, my King.” You pur as he reaches around your hips and slides his finger between your moistened folds.

Ragnar let’s out a quiet groan. “I love it when you get so wet for me.” He places a kiss on the crook of your neck. “Bed…Now.” He demands in a heavy breath.

His hands move to your hips as he steps forward and brings you to the bed. You barely get on the bed before Ragnar is on top of you again, his burning skin pressing against your back. He’s dragging a palm up the spine of your back before he reaches around and cups your neck. Your back arches and you feel the head of his erection slide between your thighs. He keeps himself propped up on his elbow and reaches down to line himself against your entrance.

You reach forward and grasp at the blankets. You already know what’s about to come next. He lunges forwards and you let out a loud cry. Ragnar doesn’t even give you time to adjust to his size. He impales you and locks himself deep inside you while burying his face against your back.

You feel his teeth pinch and nip at your flesh while he coils and pistoned his hips faster… More fierce. Pleasure wrenches you tighter and tighter as he swirls his hips in fast little circles. His grip around your throat goes tight and you can’t breathe.

You feel your face grow even hotter and your heart beat echos in your ear as Raagnar pumps himself inside you. The moment he releases your throat you suck in a deep breath. He fists your hair in a real tight grip as he thrusts his hips up and hits your g-spot.

Your mouth falls open and a loud moan erupts from your throat.

“That’s it, Y/N. Let me hear you.” He pants while rolling his hips so the tip of his cock rubs against that delisciously raw patch.

“Oh, fuck. Ragnar.” You moan as he breathes deeply against your neck.

His tongue licks a long stripe up your neck and you shudder. You’re already shaking beneath him and he’s trembling above you. His entire cock swells inside you and you feel the warmth of his seed fill you. Your stomach clenches and you feel your walls clench tight as a warm glow spreads down to your entrance.

Fuck. Shit. Fuck!

You vision flashes white as Ragnar mashes against you. Fuck.

He pulls out and rolls beside you. “Maybe next time, I let you ride me.”

You chuckle. “Next time?”

“There’s always next time with King Ragnar.” He replies with a smirk.


End file.
